Android Of The Apocalypse
by Lumi-Sama
Summary: A fourteen year old girl who loses her father and determines to figure out the truth. Rin Hiyama’s life turns upside down when her father’s body is discovered on a beach. The android he left her, IA, is a highly powerful housemaid. In order to track down the killer and gain revenge, she must enlist the forces of her highschool friends and deal with bullying and mysteries plaguing h


**— Prologue —**

The frightneded man ran as fast as he could out of the laboratory. Men in black suits raced after him, wanting something from him. He hid behind large boxes of toxic materials, probably a bad idea, but it was the only hide away he could find.

 _'Not like this.'_ He thought. He couldn't afford to go down right now. He had a child for god sakes. A child, who he feared would be next to go down after him. She was only nine goddamn it! So much to live for, and she already had lost her mother. No matter what though, he knew he had backup in the form of a housemaid. The android was sure to protect her! The man heard footsteps approach him. He took a deep breath and new what had to happen. He got up and shoved the toxic materials to the other man, the shatter of vials and sizzling of acid splashed on his face as the man after him screamed in pain and wriggled on the floor.

There were more coming for him, he had no way to escape now. A lightbulb appeared on his head. The emergency exit! He ran up the stairs of his laboratory, panting and obviously struggling. He noticed the door out of the corner of his eye. Safety! He could finally return home, and talk about this with the police! Safety with his daughter! As he touched the doorknob, ready to open it, his lab coat was grabbed.

"No!" He yelled as he desperately wanted to free himself from the mans grasp. "I have a family, a child! She needs a father!"

"Hiyama Kiyoteru." The man said in a voice that was very deep. "This would've been a lot easier if you just complied with us." He then put a napkin over his mouth as he drowned out the screams of a scientist desperately trying to return home to his family.

 ** _Five Years Later_**

 ** _Rin's POV_**

 _Run... run ... RUN! You'll find him if you don't hurry! Just run!_

 ***BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEP***

I woke up groggily to the sound of a frustrating alarm clock. My eyes darted to the clock above my headboard. "6:54 am, I still have a bit of time." I muttered to myself. I rubbed my drowsy eyes as I recollected from what happened in my dream. Another one, I've been having these for a while now. It always has the same reoccurring theme, find my father before it's too late.

After I showered and put on my standard high school uniform, I tied my shoelaces and grabbed my signature white bow. It was a gift from my mother, who sadly passed away eight years ago. I'm not sure if it still fit anymore. "I should probably buy some more bows and hair ties." I said to myself. I had a pretty standard lifestyle, aside from the fact I'm basically an orphan. I have exceptional grades needed to pass, I go to an ordinary school, I basically have the same routine everyday. I really can't find anything out of the ordinary about me, I'm basically just as dull as a box.

"Rin - Sama, would you like some oranges before you make your way out to school." My android asked.

Well, I guess not as dull as you think. My android was my father's creation. A way to have some sort of mother figure and housemaid to have while he was away. She was created after my mother died, it was a project that took two years of hard meticulous work. I guess I have a lot to thank her for, if it wasn't for her, I would have to be with some sort of adopted family. Her name, well it was named similary after my mother, Lily, her name was IA.

"Sure, IA." I said as I grabbed a cup of oranges from her. "Mind walking me to school too, I have some papers you need to sign from my teacher."

"Why, of course." She said with a smile.

I know IA always looks forward to spend some time with me. I don't necessarily like to hang out with other people, some may call me an introvert, while I just call myself extremely picky with who I hang out with. The only person I talk to is really IA. Thankfully, nobody knows she's a robot. You see, androids arent really welcome around here after the android massacre from two years back. It was a mass tragedy caused by two androids who appeared to have malfunctioned.

Most people who've seen IA, they believe she's my step mother who became widowed and had full custody after my father disappeared. Emphasis on widow because it isn't confirmed my father died, but, many people don't expect him to live and come back, which is highly insensitive to his fourteen year old daughter, who gets dreamed ever so often about saving her father.

"Oh I forgot to mention," IA started. "I have a new hair pin for you." She handed me a black one to go along with my current one.

"Oh, thanks IA." I put the pin in my hair, now having two hair pins.

"Yes, I should also remind you that if you press on it, I will be signaled, so please only use it for emergencies only, and don't accidentally press on it like you always do with your pins."

I softly chuckled nervously. "Heh, I guess you're right, I'll try not to do that."

I realized we were already at school. "Just follow me along into the classroom, my teacher is right there."

IA entered my classroom as I waited outside. It still wasn't time to enter, we usually come to class at eight, right now it's 7:30. "I guess I could always catch up with my literature." I went into my backpack to look for a book I was currently reading. "That's strange, it's not he..."

"Looking for this?" I was caught off by a girl with short brown hair and red eyes. I knew here, it couldn't be anyone else other than,

"Oh, hey Meiko." I said. "Thanks for that." I said, grabbing the book.

"My pleasure, you left it in gym class after you had to sit out. Who knew you could expertly fake a leg cramp and sit out of an entire class." She said jokingly.

"Yeah I guess, but gym isn't exactly my forte, but I do know it is yours."

"I don't like being painted as the stereotypical jock type, but I guess that is who I am. I grew up with a lot of male family members so I guess I learned from them." She chuckled.

"Rin!" IA said as she exited the teachers room. "Have a nice day!"

I simply waved at IA, it's not like I'm emotionless, I just don't really like to express my emotions to other people. I guess it started since that day father disappeared, I guess I was drained of happiness. Now, I can't seem to find a reason to be happy for.

"Woah, that's your stepmother?" Meiko acknowledged. "She's so pretty! It's almost non human like."

I rolled my eyes at her, everyone acknowledges IA's beauty almost constantly that it's become a nuisance. I'm not jealous, it's just annoying that everyone focuses on beauty other than what's on the inside. Of course I would say that, I'm just dull on the inside and the out.

A group of girls giggled as they seemed to surround someone. Of course, right on schedule too, the girls most well loved and adored centered around the biggest narcissist in the world.

"Len Kagamine," Meiko said. "He's incredibly full of himself, am I right?"

"Really? I thought people like you would be interested in him."

"No, I don't know if you've noticed but Kaito Shion asked me out yesterday and I'm still debating over whether I should say yes." She said. "Also, what do you mean people like you."

"Pretty ones." I casually said.

She chuckled, "thanks for the compliment, I guess, but beauty is a factor in everything, I really just care about how someone is on the inside. But everyone is just obsessed with who's got the hottest boyfriend."

I think for the first time in a long time, I agreed with someone other than an adult. The bell rang, signaling everyone to their class. "That's my cue to leave, bye Rin!" I waved back, Meiko seemed oddly nice to talk to, I guess I shouldn't have drawn myself to the conclusion that she all she was was just a sports jockey.

"Well," I started. "Time to go to class."


End file.
